


Smile

by RollingKing



Series: Yesman and Corry [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingKing/pseuds/RollingKing
Summary: Memories are things that affect us all even Securitrons.
Relationships: Courier/Yes Man (Fallout), Female Courier/Yes Man (Fallout)
Series: Yesman and Corry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735945
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, don't really know what I'm doing, and am just posting this while I wait for a friend to respond.

Yesman knew a lot of things. 

So many things, that he sometimes forgot pieces, like what Benny sounded like, or what General Oliver looked like (not to say he forgot the look of his body dropping from the dam, Yesman had that memory saved and replayed when he was feeling down, for a light chuckle), which is not to say that the pieces are gone, just that he didn’t put the effort into remembering things he couldn’t quite recall.

There were some things he couldn’t forget, though. Things about Corry. Things like why she collected mugs every shot she got. Things like where she put her little dinosaur toys, and how obsessed she was with dinosaurs. Things like… her smile.

Sometimes, he wouldn’t remember for weeks, until something reminded him. That picture frame, the one he had clasped in his claws, was one of them. He had noticed it had looked a little dusty, and had wanted to dust it. And then, there it was. Her smile. The proud little piece she wore, with missing teeth that said “Look what I found!”, right next to his smiling screen. This was before Hoover Dam, so he didn’t have the assertive chip in him yet, but even then, you would have had a hard time taking him away from her. And now? He’s still just as loyal, looking at her picture frame, and wishing he could see another smile from her.


End file.
